Yoshi's first days
by Fridays Own609
Summary: This is a story about a very special Yoshi that finds a home and becomes a hero... this is my first story so be easy


"Yoshi!" he yelled loudly as he took his first couple of steps. He looked around to find an interesting envirment full of mushrooms, weird hills and even turtles! He walked around for a little while only to find out he was hungry. His stomach roared as he looked for food as he was looking he happened to stumble upon an odd looking fruit it looked good enough to eat… so he did. Almost as soon as he ate it he started to fell his tongue burning he panicked he look for a place to douse the flame. As soon as he opened his mouth to try and let air cool it down three large fireballs flew from his mouth. Astonished he sat there open mouthed watching the fireballs fly away hitting many of those mushroom things he saw earlier. He got up and decided to start walking he didn't know where but he just wanted to find more food. Hours passed as he only found three fruits different from the one that burned him. He sampled them all one was sort of sweet but slightly bitter, the second one was dry but had a good taste to it and the last one was extremely sour after wishing he ate that one first he drifted of to sleep having the sweetest dream. _He was in a field full of fruit all of them the sweetest he has ever tasted (and he hasn't tasted much) all was good until he awoke. _With a yawn he got up where he fell asleep and thought of what he should do "well I'm out of food I had to sleep on the ground… I guess its time for a new home!" so he was off to find a new home on his way he did happen to find some berries so that satisfied him for the time being. While he was walking he happened to stumble upon a town full of short people with mushrooms on their heads he slightly laughed at that and started walking around the people there were very nice to him they offered him bread and water he accepted them… after a while he bumped into to someone that would change his life for ever… "Oh! I'm so sorry" said a female he looked at her she was a beautiful woman a pink frilled dress blonde hair a large gold crown sat on top of her "my name is Peach by the way what's yours?" due to just being alive for two maybe three days all he could manage to say is "Yoshi!" Peach suddenly puts on a goofy looking face and said "awe that's so cute!" "Yoshi" he thought "not a bad name it was the first thing I said when I hatched" "Um… hello?" Peach said which snapped you out of your thinking. "So Yoshi do you wanna stay with me for awhile?" Peach asked, Yoshi nods his head excited of his new home "well lets go then!" and with that they walked to Peach's and now Yoshi's home little did he know Peach was a princess. Yoshi stared at the structure known as the "Mushroom castle" opened mouthed he almost fainted Peach giggled and said, "I thought you would be impressed well you wanna see the inside? Yoshi nodded after a two-hour tour Yoshi was exhausted finally Peach showed Yoshi his room. It was amazing there was a large soft bed, a great small table with a mushroom design on it, a large TV was set on the wall and the best of them all a fully stalked fridge! Yoshi gave Peach a hug almost crushing her in the progress she left Yoshi in his room to do as he pleased the first thing look in the fridge when he opened it he nearly cried there was steak, ribs, strawberries, and plenty of water after he ate he felt very tired so he jumped on the bed and drifted of to dream world yet again but this time it was a nightmare _he awoke on the ground outside the castle with Peach laughing inside of the open door he wandered why then it hit him he was being kicked out he was right but that was not why she's laughing suddenly the ground started to shake and rumble and out of no where a giant foot came and when he look up the person was concealed by the clouds the foot raised over Yoshi and he turned to look at Peach as tears escaped the corner of his eyes as Peach just laughed the foot came crashing down then every thing went black…_ Yoshi awoke screaming in terror letting out tears Peach came running in and saw the he was sobbing she walked over and held him tight cradling Yoshi in her arms she whispered "its OK little one no one will hurt you it was all a dream…" after Yoshi stopped crying he told Peach about his dream "Yoshi I would never let that happen to you" Yoshi hugged Peach Yoshi is still a child and he made sure he would never forget the dream…

(Yoshi's point of view)

One week has passed I met some guys named Mario and Luigi they seemed nice looked like Mario enjoyed tease Luigi about something calling him Mama Luigi then pointing at me and laughing after awhile peach disappeared then Mario and Luigi left saying that they would be back so I was left in the care of the short mushroom people the said their names were toad but after three days and they didn't came back I started to get worried but then there was a knock on the door there was one of those turtle things which I learned were called "Koopas" this one had wings so it was called a "Para Troopa" he handed me a letter and told me to a good day. I opened the letter it was from Peach! I quickly read the words and it told me something that I did not like…

_Dear Yoshi._

_Bowser has captured me Mario and Luigi please send someone to help and please don't become sad I only wished to let you know about the situation I'll see you soon then you'll be back in my arms miss you till then._

_Princess Peach_

Yoshi just stared at the letter trying to hold back his tears but the kind dino was unable to. Tears escaped and he sobbed he went and talked to some toads and they offer to bring him with them and with out hesitation he got ready for the trip… two weeks have past a long grueling trip sure to last another three days Yoshi wasn't alone there were three Toads, two Koppas and some mushroom thing called Goomba not all of the Koopas and Goombas are bad even though their supposed to be some of them or nice! The Toads are naturally nice but there's some small tension between us we tried our best but we had to set up camp the camp fire was weak but enough to keep us warm so I slept well and had a wonderful dream._ I awoke in my bed looking up to see peach standing at the side of my bed with her usual happy grin I got up and gave peach a big hug after that we went for a walk all was well then I awoke…_ I sprung up and looked around still with the group still in a grimy forest and the fire was out but fortunately the sun was out and it was fairly warm every one was awake trying to get the fire up but we couldn't so we went to look for food. We agreed be back in fifteen minutes so I left I found a lot of fruit but one caught my eye the fruit that burned it was there so I took it and hid it in my bag for later when we got back we had a nice healthy breakfast and we were full of energy and got good progress in fact instead of three days we got to Bowsers castle in eight hours as we stared at the large wooden doors we busted through it by charging when we were in we went through a giant maze jumping over lava and dodging fire we lost a Koopa and a Goomba they both fell in the lava but in the process we recruited a "Dry Bones" the skeleton of a dead Koopa and the ironic thing was that the Dry Bones we got was the Koopa we lost after awhile they made it to Bowsers chamber I told every one to stay because this was personal I push open the door and was greeted with laughter an evil laughter when I looked in the he was Bowser he was a giant Koopa his shell covered in spikes he look at me like I was nothing and he tried to swat at me a jumped out of the way and at the corner of my eye I saw what I came for Peach in a cage with Mario and Luigi I just ran dodging all the fire Bowser spat Yoshi was able to dodge Bowser's tail he reached the cage unlocked it Peach, Mario and Luigi escaped Bowser roared in anger Mario and Luigi told me and Peach to run so we did I mean they were professionals we made it back home every one was okay except for that one Goomba… oh well me and Peach waited three days Mario And Luigi came back slightly burnt but okay. Me and Peach were so happy after awhile every thing was back to normal Peach laying down holding me in her arms slowly drifting to sleep after all I'm still a child capable of amazing things my name is Yoshi and its time to say Good Bye!

THE END


End file.
